digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Renamon
|java=Yuka Imai |javan=(Tamers) |java2=Susumu Chiba |java2n=(Savers) |enva=Mari Devon |envan=(Tamers/Data Squad) |partner=Rika Nonaka Yuma Kagura }} Renamon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Renard" ( }}). According to Chiaki J. Konaka's notes, Renamon was originally going to be named .[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/plan-e.html Chiaki J. Nonaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Concept Planning Notes] It has the appearance of a golden fox. Renamon is a Digimon whose relationship with humans is expressed bluntly, so depending on how it was raised during its time as an In-Training, it is said that it can digivolve to a Renamon of particularly high intelligence. As it is always calm, cool, and collected, it is practiced enough that it doesn't lose that composure in any situation. Its slender, tall appearance excels when compared with other Rookies, and rather than Power Battling, it makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use its speed.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/renamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Renamon] Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Fusion Digimon World 3 A starter Digimon in both Balanced and Attack packs. A DRI Agent for Renamon is on the top of Leomon's Gym. It is also available as a Blue Rookie Card with 4/4 and is the third most powerful Rookie Digimon Card. Its main Digivolutions are Kyubimon at LV5, Taomon at LV20 and Sakuyamon at LV40. Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Renamon digivolves from Tanemon at LV 10 with 150 holy exp and can digivolve to Kyubimon. Renamon can be found at Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Renamon is #48 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Speed-class Holy species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and a weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 113 HP, 136 MP, 71 Attack, 62 Defense, 73 Spirit, 68 Speed, and 24 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 2 and Quick 1 traits. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Renamon digivolves from Gummymon and can digivolve to Kyubimon or Sorcerymon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Renamon, your Digimon must be at least LV 12 with 70 speed. Renamon can also be hatched from the Evil Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon World Championship Renamon can digivolve from Nyaromon and can digivolve into either Leomon, Sukamon, Kyuubimon, and the alternate Youkomon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Renamon is a Digimon in the DigiBase who gives information on Digimon plate repairs. Renamon digivolves from Puttimon and can digivolve into Kyubimon. It can be found in the South Cave. Digimon Battle Renamon is a Data Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Viximon at level 11. The "Renamon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Renamon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. It has a stat build of 2-4-2-0. Renamon's Skill 1 is Touhakken, which is a proximity two target skill, and its Skill 2 is Koyousetsu, which is a distant five target skill. Renamon gains the ability to digivolve to Kyubimon at level 21, Taomon at level 31, and Sakuyamon at level 41. There is also a special event Renamon who can digivolve to Kuzuhamon instead. Digimon Masters Renamon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Kyubimon at LVL 11, Taomon at LVL 25 and Sakuyamon at LVL 41. Also Kuzuhamon is an unlockable stage available at LVL 65. Attacks * : Throws sharpened leaves at the opponent. * : Uses a transformation art in which it copies the opponent's appearance and re-covers itself in that texture. * : Engulfs fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaps into the air and kicks and slices at foes. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Beast Man Digimon Category:Animal Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon